


Haddock's Lament

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I hope at least you feel something, I'm Sorry, father/son bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short drabble, something depressing, because it's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haddock's Lament

It was never said in their strange relationship.

It was never said, but always heard. Heard in the chaste hugs after an early morning battle; a shared plate of food and a warm fire at the end of the day; a strange looking rock in the shape of a dragon. Hiccup just wished he could have told him how much he loved his father.

Just once.

"I love you, Dad."

He never did get to hear it come out of his mouth, his tone, his smile, as he had spoken the words so softly. So tenderly. So full of thoughtfulness and admiration. So many things, but those four words had never been exchanged. It was as if they had died on Stoick's lips as he'd let out his last breath.

He never did get to tell Hiccup how much he had loved him. A little chuckle in his voice as he'd pat his head and squeeze for a hug. 

Just once.

"I love you too, son."

**Author's Note:**

> I already said I was sorry, alright!? 
> 
> Here's a consolation hug and a complimentary box of tissues.


End file.
